


Sylwia's suicide

by Pflanzichan



Category: Sala Samobójców | Suicide Room (2011)
Genre: Other, Sad
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 19:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1829566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pflanzichan/pseuds/Pflanzichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sylwia ist nach Domoniks Tod total fertig. So braucht sie ihren "perfekten" Selbstmord nicht mehr....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sylwia's suicide

**Author's Note:**

> ich HASSE Slywia...und ich hab diese ff eigentlich nur geschrieben um sie los zu sein xD  
> sry wegen der summary~ ich kann das nicht~~  
> hoffe es gefällt iwem... ^^

Sie stand am Rande der Klippe und die Sterne funkelten auf sie herab. Unter ihr brachen sich Tonnen von Wasser an den Felsen. Tobend, wie im Sturm, doch nur durch Felsspitzen unter der Meeresoberfläche hervorgerufen. In ihnen spiegelte sich das Licht der Sterne.

Sylvia richtete den Blick in den Himmel, den strahlenden Wirbeln entgegen. Der Anblick der Abermillionen so weit entfernter Sonnen, war wunderschön und unendlich traurig zugleich. Sie waren so viele und sie war so allein. Man hatte sie im Stich gelassen. Dominik, ihr Dominik, hatte sie im Stich gelassen. Er war verloren gegangen im Wirbel der Zeit und im Wabern des Raums. Und langsam verloren die Sterne all ihre Anmut. 

Sie hatten jetzt nichts Schönes mehr, sie lächelten nur noch spottend auf das einsame und traurige Mädchen herab. Allein, hallte es durch ihren Kopf. Ja das war sie. Und das war sie auch schon immer gewesen. Blind für all die Freude und das Leben um sie herum. Blind für Freunde und Liebe. Ja, blind für alles Schöne. Für Sylvia war das Hässliche schon und das Schöne hässlich. In ihrer Welt war alles anders und niemand verstand sie. Sie war allein. 

Doch manchmal verstand sie sich selber nicht und in diesen Momenten war ihr Verstand nicht mehr im Einklang mit ihrer Seele und ein Gefühl als risse man sie in Stücke durchströmte sie. Eine silberne Träne rollte ihre Wange hinab. Für kurze Zeit spiegelte sich das Licht der Sterne in ihr, wie zum Hohn. Das Zeichen ihrer unendlichen Verzweiflung spiegelte die Vielfalt und die Zusammengehörigkeit aller Dinge im Universum wieder. Sie lächelte. Die Sterne konnten spotten so viel sie wollten. Bald war sie auch Teil des unendlichen Ganzen. Nie mehr allein.   
„Ich komme zu dir Dominik.“

Dies war der letzte Gedanke, der durch ihren nachtumwobenen Geist wandelte. Dann ließ sie sich fallen. Die gleißende Fläche wogte nicht auf. Sylvia wurde einfach von den tobenden Wellen verschluckt. Die Nacht spiegelte sich auf der Oberfläche, und es war fast als würde sie vom Universum verschlungen.


End file.
